En busca de la verdad
by GrandNeo
Summary: Naruto tiene un poder legendario y poco a poco se dará cuenta, el esta en busca de la verdad y hará todo lo posible por conseguirla en esta historia veremos el romance, aventura, drama, tragedia y acción
1. Inicio

_Naruto_ _story_

Capítulo 1:Inicio

Un día en algún lugar de una aldea nació un niño de pelo pelirojo y ojos azules, ese niño sin saberlo llevaría una profesia con el y un futuro duro y doloroso pero a el final lleno de felicidad ese día nació Naruto Namikaze hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki...

Luego de el nacimiento de Naruto pasaron 5 meses y nació su hermana Mito Namikaze

Hasta luego tener dos hermanos más llamados Menma Namikaze y Lara Namikaze

Estos nacieron con meses de diferencia siendo así naruto el más mayor pasaron los años...

En una gran aldea conocida como Konoha

Dos padres y tres de sus hijos estaban entrenando y un pequeño que era Naruto los miraba por una ventana mientras que estaba pensado

Porque tengo que ser el único que no puede pasar tiempo con papá y mamá solo porque mis hermanos son Jinchūrikis de el zorro que atacó la aldea... Dijo con una lagrima bajando por sus ojos

Hasta que un día Naruto se canso y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde consiguió libros sobre el arte de el ninjutsu y taijutsu y así poco a poco fue investigando

Luego de con dificultades conseguir los libros ya que todos en la aldea lo veían como el más debilucho de los Namikaze ya que a sus hermanos los veían como los héroes de la aldea por llevar a el 9 colas dentro de ellos pero Naruto no tenía ningún poder especial hasta que un día fue a un bosque donde el entrenaba lo poco que vio en los libros de la biblioteca...

Entrenaba lo básico como el control de chakra para caminar sobre el agua y un poco de taijutsu...

Lo que el no sabía es que era observado en todo su entrenamiento solo que el ya había sentido las tres precensias pero el las ignoraba con tal de que no se metieran en su entrenamiento

Hasta que llegó el momento de volver a su casa

El llagaba tarde para no ver como su familia compartía sin el, luego llegó y subió a su habitación el tenía la mínima esperanza de que su madre lo invitará a bajar para cenar pero no escuchaba nada y le gruñia el estómago fue cuando decidió bajar para observar y noto como sus padres y hermanos compartían juntos en la mesa y sin él a lo que Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos pensó porque no me quieren y lentamente subió a su cuarto

Al llegar se coloco en la ventana a llorar...

Cuando sintió las mismas tres precensias de la otra vev cuando vio tres siluetas salir entre las sombras

Que hacen aquí... Dijo naruto con un leve asombro

Luego vio las caras de esas tres personas que lo miraban

Hola yo soy Itachi Uchiha y el es Shisui Uchiha y ella es Izumi Uchiha... Dijo con un rostro sin emociones

Naruto con un shock le preguntó... Que hacen aquí si ustedes son los prodigios más respetados de su clan

A lo que Shisui respondió con una sonrisa y colocando su mano en su cabeza... No nos gusta ver como estas tan solo y hemos visto que eres muy fuerte...

Naruto quedo sorprendido al ver que los miembros más famosos de los uchiha le decían que era bueno

Si sigues así puede que cuando te gradué se genin te tengamos un lugar preparado... Dijo Izumi con un rostro igual que el de su hermano Itachi

A lo que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa de anhelo hasta que tocaron la puerta de su habitación y ellos desaparecieron en un Shunshin no jutsu cuando solo quedó Shisui y le dijo antes de irse

Te espero mañana en el bosque te daré un entrenamiento... Dijo con una sonrisa y frotando su mano en la cabeza de naruto hasta desaparecer

Cuando la puerta se abrio vio que eran sus hermanos que le llevaron comida

Hermano!... Grito menma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acto seguido de sus dos hermanas mientras Naruto los miraba con una calida sonrisa

Es un poco mejor saber que mis hermanos no me ignoran como mis padres por lo menos ellos intentan pasar tiempo conmigo... Dijo Naruto en su mente, así compartiendo un rato con sus hermanos

Tiempo después

Naruto ya era un poco más grande tenía 10 años vestía una chaqueta negra con cuello blanco pantalones ambu negro con una cinta blanca atada en sus pies y sandalias ninja negras era un joven serio no demostraba muchas emociones

Vemos a Naruto en un bosque lanzando kunais a unos objetivos en diferentes lugares a pesar que no le dio a todos le faltaba uno que estaba en su punto ciego tras una roca siguió intentando así dio un salto en el aire girando lentamente y dándole a todos los objetivos hasta el de su punto ciego

Detrás de un árbol se escucho un grito de asombro una voz que el conocía muy bien

Era Menma que decía que fue grandioso a lo que Naruto miraba con una sonrisa de cansancio hasta que Menma decidió irse porque era tarde sus padres les dijeron que les dirían una noticia

Cuando Menma se fue Naruto sintió como una presencia aparecía detrás de él y el volteo la cabeza para ver que era Shisui

Te volviste muy fuerte... Dijo Shisui con una cara de orgullo, fue gracias a ti le dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente

Ya ellos tenían una relación de hermanos ya que Shisui veía el hermano menor que nunca tuvo y Naruto veía una figura de hermano mayor en la que confiar

Ya es tarde porque no vamos a pescar... Dijo shisui con una sonrisa... si vamos contesto Naruto

Al prender una fogata porque estaba oscureciendo, estaban cocinando los peces que consiguieron en silencio hasta que Shisui rompe el cilencio y le dice, esto es grandioso mientras comía su pez

Naruto levantó una ceja ya que no entendió lo que Shisui quiso expresar, que es grandioso... Preguntó naruto

Si es grandioso comer con mi hermano pequeño... Dijo con una sonrisa, bueno sabes que pronto comenzara la academia cierto...

Si lo se... Solo que no se si quiero ser un shinobi, dime hermano para que son los shinobis... Pregunto Naruto

Que son los shinobis dijo Shisui mirando el cielo pensativo, los Shinobis estamos para proteger lo que más amamos por ejemplo esta la aldea y a tu seres queridos... Dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras Naruto estaba pensativo vio como Shisui sacaba un libro y lo leía... A lo que Naruto le dijo con ojos blancos... Oye no tienes que leer ese libro mientras hablamos este tema es serio... Dijo con un seño fruncido

Vio que el libro era un ICHA ICHA, deja de leer ese libro pervertido le dijo Naruto con una mano arriba como protesta

A lo que Shisui suspiro y le agarro los brazos y piernas para que no se moviera y lo amarró con alambres shinobis empezó a leer el libro en voz alta y Naruto estaba con una lagrima gritando ayuda con la boca tapada

Tiempo después

Naruto estaba entrenando solo en el bosque haciendo jutsu de clones que Shisui le había enseñado

Hasta que sintió una precencia desconocida que emergía de un árbol y Naruto le tira un kunai

Quien eres y que quieres... Dijo Naruto con un seño fruncido

Así que pudiste sentirme... Dijo el ser misterioso mientras reía... Tu tienes un poder muy especial lastima que aun no lo despiertas... Dijo con una risa maniática

Quieres saber como despertar ese poder... Naruto miraba con interés a el ser desconocido... No es con entrenamiento ni nada dijo el ser

Si no perdiendo a alguien que te importa mucho por ejemplo ese hermanito tuyo... Dijo el ser cada vez desapareciendo y riendo más fuerte

Menma... Naruto dijo con preocupación y salió corriendo a donde estaba su hermano

Fin de el capitulo 1

Notas de el autor :

Esta serie la cree a base de algunos fic pero le cambiare mucho

Como pueden ver coloque a Naruto con el pelo parecido a el de Minato de joven pero rojo y los ojos azules y la vestimenta es parecida a la de Boruto pero blanco en vez de rosa

Añadí a Izumi como hermana de Itachi

Y este Naruto será la reencarnación de Indra


	2. El despertar de un poder

Narutostory

El anime que use no me pertenece

Original de Grand Neo

Capítulo 2:El despertar de un poder

Naruto estaba corriendo rápidamente dirigiéndose a su casa ya que cerca de ella había un bosque donde entrenaban sus hermanos

Mientras con Menma

Listos o no aya voy... Grito Menma mientras buscaba a sus hermanas y amigos

Luego de buscarlos por un buen tiempo Menma suspiro de aburricion porque no encontraba a nadie a lo que decidió buscar en un lago que estaba muy cerca

A él asomarse a buscar a sus amigos vio que habían unos osos muy grandes tomando agua de el lago

A lo que Menma se tapo la boca y dijo en su mente

Por favor que no me encuentren... Dijo con miedo

A lo que escucho que uno de los osos se acercaba rápidamente a donde el estaba

Ya me encontraron... Dijo Menma

Se levantó y corrió muy rápido mientras daba leves miradas hacia atrás para ver si seguía persiguiendolo y veía que se acercaba cada vez más decidió saltar a un árbol para ganar un poco de tiempo

Esto debería detenerlo... Dijo Menma en su mente con un suspiro de alivio

Hasta que vio a la lejanía a el otro oso este era más grande y corría en una carga feroz arrasando con todo a su paso así tumbando árboles

Este no es un oso normal... Dijo menma con miedo en su rostro hasta que siguió corriendo y se tropezó

Mientras veía como el oso se levantaba en dos patas... entrecerrando los ojos Menma espero lo peor hasta que...

Lara su hermana lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevo a donde estaba ella

Cuando las patas de el oso Calleron a el suelo vieron como un gran cráter se hacía... Siguieron corriendo hasta encontrarse con el grupo de amigos que lo estaban buscando

Estos eran sus dos hermanas, un niño con un perro en la cabeza, un niño más o menos relleno, un niño con una cola de caballo puntiaguda, una niña de pelo amarillo y ojos verde agua, una niña de cabello rosa, dos niñas de la misma edad con ojos blancos y dos hermanos peli negros

Que hacías, que hubiera pasado si Lara no hubiera intervenido... Dijo Mito con un seño fruncido mirando a su hermano mientras que los demás lo miraban con decepción

Los estaba buscando y derrepente esos osos me atacaron dijo... Mientras agachaba la cabeza

No es tiempo para esto luego nos dices tu excusa... Dijo un niño con cola de caballo puntiaguda

Tienes razón Shikamaru... Dijo Lara

Esos osos vendrán por nosotros es hora de irnos...

Antes de que dijera otra palabra apareció el oso corriendo hacia ellos con gran velocidad y una niña pelinegro de ojos igual que su pelo dijo, yo lo entretendre ustedes corran... Dijo mirando a su grupo de amigos

Es muy peligroso Sasuki es mejor que nos vayamos todos... Dijo su hermano preocupado por ella

Tranquilo Sasuke si no lo distraigo ahora aún nos va a seguir...

El grupo se alejo un poco de donde estaba la niña pero antes de que salieran corriendo el oso golpeó a la niña haciendo que salga impulsada a donde estaba su grupo de amigos

Es muy rápido y fuerte... Dijo Sasuki con una voz adolorida

Mientras el oso se acomodaba para dar otra embestida a los niños... Cuando el oso se estaba acercando poco a poco con una velocidad media

Apareció una persona que golpeó a el oso en su cabeza haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo y así callendo frente el grupo

Todos miraron eso con mucho asombro

Están bien... Pregunto la persona entre las sombras

Mientras lentamente la luz de el sol extinguió las sombras vieron como Naruto estaba de pie mirándolos pero algo era diferente

Debemos llevarla a el hospital ella esta herida... Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos

Hermano... Dijo Lara con un shock muy notorio en su rostro

Tus ojos... Dijo Mito con igual asombro que su hermana

A lo que Naruto miro con curiosidad y sacó un kunai y miro su reflejo y vio unos ojos rojos que brillaban fuertememte y veía unas dos comillas en cada ojo

Esto que es... Dijo Naruto mirando sorprendido su reflejo

Cuando vio una figura asomarse de un árbol que tenía una sonrisa muy grande y desapareciendo lentamente...

Tu... Dijo Naruto con un seño fruncido y antes de que hiciera algo fue intervenido por una persona que el conocía

Era Itachi, que acababa de llegar y vio lo sucedido

Hermano tenemos que llevar a Sasuki a un hospital esta herida... Dijo Sasuke con preocupación

Mirando a donde estaba su hermanita vio algo que llamó mucho su atención, Naruto estaba cargando a Sasuki pero lo que llamó más su atención eran los ojos rojos que el tenía

Esto es malo... Suspiro Itachi

Se acerco a Naruto y mientras tomaba a su hermana entre sus brazos

Tienes mucho que explicar...

Lo se... Dijo Naruto aun mirando su reflejo en el kunai

Cuando Itachi fue a el hospital a llevar a su hermana

Esto puede ser imposible... Pensó Itachi con muchas dudas en su mente

Debo reportarle eso a el hokage y a papá

Tiempo después

Naruto porque tienes esos ojos... Dijo Sasuke con asombro

No lo se hasta ahora tengo la misma imprecion que tu... Dijo mientras pensaba

Hasta que dejó de enviar chakra a sus ojos haciendo que el Sharingan de dos tomoes desaparezca y vuelvan sus ojos azules

Bueno es hora de irme espero esten bien... Dijo mientras suspiraba

Espera... Dijo una de las niñas de pelo negro y ojos blancos

Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyūga te agradezco que nos hayas salvado dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco pero lo supo disimular bien

Mientras que sus hermanas y la otra niña de pelo amarillo miraban eso con enojo en sus rostros y la otra niña Hyūga miraba eso con nervios y tapándose los ojos y Menma y Sasuke y los demás niños miraran con curiosidad

Bueno debo irme... dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro pero bien disimulado

Mientras se iba Hanabi miraba eso con decepción

Más tarde

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en el bosque donde siempre... Oye

Naruto miro a su alrededor curioso por la voz que lo llamo mientras vio un árbol y vio a Itachi que lo llamaba

Necesito que vengas conmigo debemos contarle lo de tus ojos a el Hokage... Dijo con una mirada fría

Esta bien... Dijo Naruto saltando a donde estaba Itachi

Mientras saltaban en árbol a árbol Naruto se detuvo

Oye como se encuentra tu hermana... Le dijo Naruto a Itachi

Itachi podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Naruto

No pasa nada ella se encuentra bien solo que recibió un fuerte golpe

Naruto solo suspiro de alivio a el escuchar las palabras de Itachi

No me digas... Sonó una voz que el no pudo identificar a lo que miro a su alrededor y vio a Izumi

No me digas que estas interesado en mi hermanita... Pregunto Izumi con una sonrisa

Izumi ya no era fría como antes cuando conoció a Naruto ahora eran más amigos

N-no se de que hablas dijo Naruto con su expresión seria y un sonrojo que Izumi noto

Bueno te voy a creer por ahora dijo Izumi con una sonrisa burlona y Itachi solo sonrió levemente al escuchar como su hermana le decía esas cosas a Naruto

Ya llegamos... dijo Itachi

Al entrar vieron como todos los líderes de clan estaban sentados alrededor en una sala

Y vio como su papá estaba preocupado al ver a su hijo entrar por esa puerta

Fin de el capitulo 2

Notas de el autor:

Neo:

Como ya les dije Naruto será la Encarnación de Indra

Hanabi tiene un año menos que hinata

Naruto despertó el sharingan de dos tomoes por preocupación parecido a como Sarada despertó los de ella

Pronto vendrán nuevos acontecimientos en la historia

Esta historia es de aventura y acción pero también está equilibrada con comedia y romance

Espero sea de su agrado hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Un nuevo camino

Narutostory

Los derechos de el anime que use no me pertenece

Original de Grand Neo

Capítulo 3:Un nuevo camino

Naruto y los dos uchihas estaban entrando por una puerta dirigiéndose a donde estaban todos los líderes de clanes esperando para saber porque se convocó la reunión tan inesperada

Naruto vio a su padre sentado con un rostro de preocupación por verlo entrar por la puerta y atrás de él estaba su madre con un rostro sorprendido

Que haces tu aquí... Dijo kushina dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hijo revisando si no le había pasado nada

Naruto con una mirada seria le dijo que no le pasó nada y que lo dejara tranquilo

Kushina vio como su hijo le dijo esas palabras y vio su rostro serio y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo

Necesitamos mostrar un descubrimiento que aconteció hace poco... Dijo Itachi mientras miraba a Naruto

Izumi también lo miro pero esta tenía una mirada fría como la de su hermano

Y bien que es lo que quieres enseñarnos... Dijo Minato dándole permiso a Itachi para hablar

Vera Hokage-sama... Dijo Itachi mirando a Naruto... Le dices tu o le digo yo... Pregunto Itachi mirando a Naruto

Yo se los mostraré... Dijo Naruto

Minato muy preocupado por lo que su hijo iba a mostrar ya que convocaron a todos los líderes de clanes debe ser algo muy serio

Mientras Naruto cerraba sus ojos lentamente y los abría mostrando unos ojos totalmente diferentes a los que el normalmente tenía,estos eran rojos y con dos aspas en cada uno

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto los rostros de Minato y Kushina eran los más notorios

Yo explicaré como descubrimos esto... Dijo Itachi mientras explicaba lo que paso en el bosque

Fugaku estaba cruzado de brazos mientras le hacía una seña a Izumi que está se puso de el lado de su padre a contarle como estaba su hija

Así que este es un kekkei genkai obtenido sin ninguna línea de sangre... Pregunto un señor con una venda tapando la mitad de su rostro

A lo que Naruto interviene la conversación

Señor Fugaku le pido que me disculpe por usar el kekkei genkai de su clan sin permiso la verdad es que no se como lo tuve solo paso de un momento a otro... Dijo inclinando la cabeza en gesto de perdón

No tienes que preocuparte... Dijo Fugaku pensando, cualquier persona mataría por tener un sharingan y el solo se esta disculpando por usarlo pero veo que esta un poco feliz por eso, que debo de hacer... Se pregunto así mismo en sus pensamientos

Entonces que haremos con el... Pregunto Hiashi líder de el respetado clan hyuga

Puede que sea mentira lo que esta diciendo de como obtuvo ese sharingan... Dijo el señor con la venda en su rostro

Danzo no vuelvas a hablar así de el... Dijo una voz detrás de Danzo

El no haría algo de lo que tu estas pensando...

Y como estas tan seguro Shisui... Dijo Danzo en un todo de pregunta

A lo que Shisui camino al lado de Naruto y coloco su mano en la cabeza de el niño... Porque lo conozco muy bien el es como mi hermano menor

Eso no justifica que en un futuro pueda ser una amenaza para la aldea... Dijo Danzo alzando la voz

Aún es un niño puede ser corregido nadie puede saber lo que le depare el futuro... Dijo Fugaku con un seño fruncido

Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que me corresponde como consejero de el Hokage ya que el tiene la palabra...

Fugaku-san quedese los demás pueden irse... Dijo Minato así haciendo que todos en la sala se fueran quedando Minato y su esposa,Shisui, Itachi, Izumi y su padre y Naruto

Shisui puedes explicarte... Dijo Minato con un rostro serio

Verá Hokage-sama seré sincero me acerque a Naruto al verlo tan aislado y solo ya que ustedes lo apartaron...

Kushina tenía una expresión de tristeza mientras que Minato miraba con una mueca triste se dieron cuenta por las duras y crudas palabras de Shisui que su hijo se sentía mal porque ellos lo apartaron

Naruto solo tenía la cabeza baja con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos... Porque lo haces... Pregunto Naruto tocando el suéter de Shisui

Porque haces esto por mi, no soy de tu familia no llevamos la misma sangre... Dijo Naruto con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla

A lo que Shisui coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de Naruto como es avitual... Existen lazos que son más fuertes que la sangre y pase lo que pase seguirás siendo para mi mi hermano menor... Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto miro a Shisui y luego bajo la cabeza... Gracias... Susurro Naruto haciendo que Kushina estuviera apunto de llorar pero lo aguanto

Gracias por ser la única persona que no me rechaze y me olvide... Dijo llorando

A lo que Shisui miro a Izumi y le dijo... Llevalo a mi casa por ahora, debo hablar con el padre de Naruto a lo que Izumi con un rostro incrédulo miro a Itachi y el asintió con la cabeza

Izumi se llevó a Naruto a casa de Shisui mientras ellos hablaban

Bueno primero debo hablar con el padre de Naruto... Dijo Shisui mirando a Minato con un rostro serio

Kushina iba a intervenir a lo que Minato la detiene... No podemos negarnos es lo que el quiere si lo obligamos a separarse de Shisui nos odiaria más... Dijo Minato con un rostro triste al ver esa acción

Kushina solo se tomó de el brazo de su esposo y se puso a llorar...

Naruto será un excelente Shinobi y no solo yo soy testigo de eso Itachi y Izumi no pensamos como los demás de la aldea... Dijo Shisui

Los demás de la aldea... Pregunto Minato en tono de pregunta ya que no sabia a que se refería

A lo que Itachi dijo... Naruto es tratado por los de la aldea como la oveja negra de su familia por ser el más débil y porque sus hermanos son considerados como héroes

Eso fue una profundo golpe para Minato y Kushina ya que no sabían porque la gente decía eso de su hijo

Puedes muy bien darme la orden para entregarte a Naruto si lo haces como hokage pero le estoy preguntando a el padre de Naruto no a el hokage

Si le pido que me lo entregue Naruto nos odiara... Pensó Minato

No tenemos más opción... Dijo minato con tristeza en su voz

Haciendo que Kushina lo mire con asombro pidiéndole que no lo haga

El ya no quiere estar con nosotros... Dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su esposa que lloraba

Pero Shisui habla con el trata de hacer que no nos odie y que nos visite nosotros también lo haremos trataremos de arreglar lo mal padres que fuimos

Shisui asistió con la cabeza y los tres Uchihas salieron de la sala dejando a dos padres con el corazón roto

Se detuvieron a pensar... Creo que sería bueno tenerlo como uno de nosotros... Dijo Fugaku con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio

Shisui y Itachi se sorprendieron porque tiempo atrás estaban pensando como hacer que Fugaku acepte a Naruto y el lo hizo por si solo

Hacerlo un Uchiha... Pregunto Shisui con alegría

El posee un Sharingan debemos tratarlo como uno por eso... Dijo Itachi con su rostro sin emociones

Me alegra que lo despertara por precaución y no por otra cosa... Mañana prepararemos todo dijo Fugaku alejándose

¡Si!... Grito Shisui con felicidad

Notas del autor...

Neo:

Como pueden ver hare que Naruto se vuelva un uchiha y viva con Shisui

Tendrá una amarga historia con Danzo

Y en el próximo capítulo entrará en la academia

Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo nos vemos el siguiente sin más adiós


	4. Clan

Narutostory

Los derechos de el anime que use no me pertenece

Original de Grand Neo

Capítulo 4:Clan

Tiempo después de haber pasado la conversación de el hokage y Shisui

Naruto se despertó en una casa que el conocía ya que el iba aveces cuando terminaba su entrenamiento con Shisui

Que hago aquí... Se preguntó Naruto

Hasta que se dirigió a la sala donde vio a Shisui, Izumi y Itachi esperándolo mientras tomaban té

Te tenemos muy buenas noticias... dijo Shisui con una sonrisa, ve a buscar tu equipo... Dijo Izumi también sonriendo

Naruto sonrió y fue corriendo a buscar su equipo y equiparse

Estas seguro se que será buena idea el aun no sabe controlar su sharingan muy bien y nisiquiera esta en la academia para aprender ese jutsu... Dijo Izumi mirando a Shisui

Claro que esta preparado ya le había enseñado como usar su chakra y su afinidad son dos y ya se sabe hacer los jutsus básicos de la Academia... Dijo Shisui con un rostro orgulloso

Fue muy pronto para enseñarle a usar su chakra Shisui... Dijo Itachi con su rostro serio

Puede que si pero el es impresionante no le costó más que tres días dominar sus afinidades elementales esto será muy fácil para el

Y cuáles son sus tipos de chakra... Pregunto Izumi

Fuego y viento, ya se los dije el sera un gran shinobi en un futuro puede que se convierta en el primer hokage con un sharingan... Dijo Shisui con anhelo y una sonrisa

No creo que sea de esos que se quiera. Convertir en hokage... Dijo Itachi con sus ojos cerrados

Bueno eso lo sabremos con el tiempo ahora lo que importa es hacerle la prueba para saber si puede ser un uchiha... Dijo Izumi con aburricion

A lo que Naruto sale de su habitación... Estoy listo

Excelente ya me estaba aburriendo, hora de irnos... Dijo Izumi saliendo de la casa seguido de Itachi

Hermano que haremos hoy normalmente esperamos a Izumi y Itachi en el bosque para entrenar... Dijo Naruto

Tranquilo ya te dije que será algo especial que se que te gustara... Respondió Shisui colocando su mano el la cabeza de Naruto y frotandola

Bien es hora de irnos antes de que se haga más tarde

Saliendo Shisui le dijo a sus amigos que se adelantarán tenia que hablar algo con Naruto y ellos accedieron

Shisui y Naruto caminaban por la aldea hablando de diferentes cosas

Oye cada vez se acerca más la academia... Si lo se estoy un poco nervioso... Dijo Naruto

No debes de estarlo ya que eres mi hermanito y eres excelente la Academia será pan comido para ti ya veras cuando inicies te daré un regalo... Shisui sonrió ampliamente mientras seguían caminando

Mientras que vio a una niña y una mujer caminando y Shisui se detuvo para saludar a la mujer ya que eran buenos amigos

Esa niña... Penso Naruto... Esa no es la que estaba en el grupo cuando salve a Menma se preguntó con duda... Si ella es, no será la hermana de Hanabi... Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano de Shisui que estaba en su cabeza y haciendo una leve precion

Presentate... Dijo Shisui sonriendo

Hola mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze un placer... Saludo a regaña dientes ya que Shisui no quitaba la precion que hacía con su mano en la cabeza de el pelirrojo

La mujer se impreciono cuando reconoció el apellido de el niño era el hijo de el hokage y que estaba caminando con tan naturalidad con Shisui la impresionaba

Tu eres la hermana de hanabi cierto... Pregunto Naruto para confirmar su duda

S-si me llamo Hinata Hyuga... Dijo con una voz tímida... Gra-gracias por lo de la otra vez... Dijo la niña tapando su rostro con la mano de la mujer

No hay de que... Naruto sonrió levemente

Bueno nos vemos luego dijo Shisui alejándose

Oye no sabia que eras tan popular con las chicas... Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa

No es eso... Dijo Naruto con un seño fruncido mirando a su hermano con un pequeño sonrojo por pensar en el beso en la mejilla que hanabi le dio,Shisui noto eso y no pudo evitar reír

Tiempo después

Se encontraban caminando hasta llegar a una gran casa que tenía un símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco

Por fin llegaron... Dijo Izumi irritada de esperar, vamos papa los espera

Naruto estaba pensado en lo que ocurriría ya que no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que ellos estaban tramando

Cuando salieron a el patio Naruto pudo apreciar lo grande que era y lo bien que se veía con un lago atrás hasta que llegaron donde Fugaku

Por fin llegan... Es hora de explicarte lo que pasara Naruto, cuando estábamos en la reunión tu me ofreciste disculpas por usar el kekkei genkai de mi clan pero ahora te diré que como ahora eres un portador de el Sharingan te daré una oferta para unirte a el clan Uchiha

Naruto vio eso con un gran asombro ya que pertenecer a el clan uchiha seria una gran asaña unos de los clanes más fuertes de todas la historia Naruto vio a Shisui que tenía una sonrisa

Sería un honor... Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza

Bien Shisui explicale lo que pasara ahora... Si señor dijo Shisui acercándose a su hermano

Mira lo que pasara ahora es que a todos los niños uchihas les hacen una prueba para que sean portadores de el símbolo de nuestro clan en sus ropas para pasar esa prueba debes realizar un jutsu de tipo fuego y tu ya sabes usar tu chakra de tipo fuego así que deberías de hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente...

Shisui procedió a explicarle los sellos y Naruto los memorizo muy bien

Exelente ahora debes tomar mucho aire y expulsarlo haciendo el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego)

Naruto hizo el intento y dijo Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Y expuso una pequeña bola de fuego a lo que Shisui se rio de su hermanito

Naruto miro enojado a su hermano hasta que hizo los sellos con más velocidad y grito Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu así haciendo una gran bola de fuego todos quedaron imprecionados por la gran cantidad de fuego que creo el niño

Excelente ahora oficialmente eres parte de el clan uchiha y podrás portar el símbolo en tus ropas... Dijo Fugaku con las manos cruzadas y una leve sonrisa

Muchas gracias... Dijo Naruto agachado la cabeza, cuando sintió que Shisui lo levantó y lo sento en su hombro

Saliendo de la gran casa Naruto y Shisui fueron a bordar el símbolo de su nuevo clan en la ropa

Ten aquí tienes este es tu regalo pero abrelo cuando seas genin... Naruto miro con un seño fruncido a Shisui

Pero tranquilo ya mañana comienzas la Academia seras muy pronto un genin

Será mañana... Pregunto Naruto asombrado

Bueno ve a buscar tus cosas ya debes mudarte y estar preparado para mañana

Notas del autor:

Neo:

Ya muchos sabrán que pasará dentro de poco pero no todo será trágico para nuestro personaje aún falta mucho aún puedo elegir a que se va a dirigir la historia

En el siguiente capítulo Naruto comenzará la academia

Y tendra un arma para usar en Misiones y demás dentro de muy poco la verán

Sin más nada que decir espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo y nos venís en el siguiente adiós


	5. Comienza la Academia

Narutostory

Los derechos de el anime que use no me pertenece

Original de Grand Neo

Capítulo 5:Comienza la Academia

Naruto y Shisui se encontraban caminando en dirección a la academia ya que hoy seria el comienzo y todos los padres y niños estaban esperando la apertura

Nervioso... Pregunto Shisui mirando a Naruto

Más que nervioso estoy ansioso... Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa... además quiero saber que ahí en la caja que me regalaste

Shisui rio y dijo... Tranquilo aun falta tiene que ser genin primero, se que te va a gustar ese regalo... Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y se acercaban

Llegando Naruto vio como todos los padres y niños esperaban el discurso de el hokage para luego dar apertura a la academia, Naruto vio a muchas personas en el lugar y solo pudo identificar a algunos

Ese es Shikamaru... Dijo en su mente, el es de el clan Nara ellos tienen un jutsu especial y secreto, será muy interesante combatir contra el... Aquel chico es de el clan akimichi un clan con una increíble fuerza

Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos y no poder continuar analizando a sus futuros compañeros

Ya va a empezar el discurso de el hokage

Naruto volteo mirando a donde estaba su padre luego miro y vio a Kushina, Menma, Lara y Mito un poco tristes ellos estaban así ya que su hijo no pudo ingresar a la academia con ellos en familia, Naruto solo ignoro las expresiones tristes de su familia y siguió observando el discurso de el Hokage mientras que sus hermanos miraban con furia a Shisui ya que ellos pensaban que por culpa de el su hermano se fue de casa

Flash back...

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de los Namikaze a buscar sus cosas para mudarse con Shisui, luego de empacar vio como sus tres hermanos le reclamaban para que no se fuera y se quedara con ellos

No puedes irte hermano dijo menma con un seño fruncido mirando a su hermano mientras intentaba salir hasta que sus tres hermanos lo detuvieron

Déjenme ir nisiquiera padre y madre pueden detenerme que creen que puedan hacer ustedes... Dijo Naruto con su mirada fría y sin emociones

Somos tus hermanos y te entendemos bien... Dijo Lara con seriedad en su rostro y no quiero que te vayas

Lara tiene razón no puedes irte no te importa como se sientan papa y mamá

Ustedes que saben... Dijo Naruto apretando su puño... Ustedes no estuvieron solos ustedes no fueron ignorados como yo y no me importa como se sienta padre y madre a ellos no les importo tampoco como me sentí yo... Dijo Naruto con su Sharingan activo mirando con ira a sus hermanos

Tienes que pasar por encima de mi para que te deje ir... Grito Menma con enojo en su rostro

Hagamos algo... dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa

Luchemos si me ganan yo me quedaré y si yo gano no se intempondran en mi camino... Dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona

Kushina solo estaba de espectadora viendo como sus hijos tenían una discusión tenia la esperanza de que su hijo se quedara si sus hermanos ganaban

Entonces así será...

Excelente salgamos... Dijo Naruto mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo de la entrada y se dirigía a el patio

Ustedes no saben usar muy bien su chakra por ahora solo les enseñaron taijutsu tendré que rebajarme a su nivel no usaré ninjutsu ni esto... Naruto cerró los ojos y luego los abrió desactivando su sharingan

No me subestimes... Grito Menma corriendo hacia su hermano acto seguido de sus hermanas

Abriendo el combate Menma dirijo un fuerte golpe a el rostro de Naruto que este atrapó en su palma

No pienses que me contendré odio vivir en esta hipocresía por eso quiero largarme... Dijo Naruto con su rostro serio golpeado y conectando el estomago de Menma y empujadolo con una patada hacia sus hermanas

Limpiando su rostro Menma... No me daré por vencido

Hasta que sus hermanas se colocaron al lado de él

Tampoco nosotras... Gritaron las dos hermanas haciendo un sello y gritando Kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra)

Naruto miro con un leve asombro como sus hermana hacían un clon cada una quedando 5 contra 1

Con que ya saben usar ese jutsu... Dijo sonriendo... Es hora de hacerlo más justo Kage bunshin no jutsu

Sus hermanos miraron sorprendidos al ver que su hermano también sabía hacer ese jutsu

Si dije que me contendría de hacer ninjutsu... Pero eso ya se acabó iré con todo

Haciendo que los clones se dirijan a donde estaban los clones de sus hermanas así haciendo una pelea Menma se levantó y dijo es hora... Sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza tirando una bola de humo y desapareciendo al dispersarse en humo Naruto vio como sus hermanas estaban en el aire

Mito grito... Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento agua: disparo del cañón de agua)

Naruto vio que su hermana tenía un jutsu agua y suspiro aliviado ya que no les hará daño con el elemento fuego

En ese caso... Susurro Naruto haciendo sellos con rapidez grito... Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu haciendo una gran bola de fuego que evaporó el jutus de agua de Mito

Al caer Mito vio como Naruto estaba detrás de ella y antes de voltear Naruto le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara

Naruto la tomo antes de caer en el suelo y la bajo suevemente

Cuando el humo se disperso Lara y Menma vieron a Naruto al lado de Mito desmayada

Oh no... Dijo Lara en su mente, sin Mito será más difícil... Ella era consiente de lo poderoso que es Naruto

Menma tenía los puños apretados ya que veía cada vez más cerca la hora de que su hermano se mudará

Antes de embestir hacia Naruto Lara sujeto el suéter de su hermano... Tu quedate cubreme si ves que estoy en aprietos... Dijo Lara mirando seria a Menma

Lara no quería que su hermano se mudará ella quería que el se quedara a vivir con ellos para que sean una familia

Lara salió de sus pensamientos para embestir hacia Naruto en el camino hizo sellos de manos y grito... Raiton: Kôsenya no jutsu (Elemento rayo: Técnica del rayo salvaje)

Apuntando a donde estaba Naruto... Y ella usa Raiton tengo una idea... Mientras Lara apuntaba hacia Naruto disparo un rayo de su brazo que fue con gran velocidad y así impactando en el cuando la luz desapareció vio como Naruto lo había desviando con sus manos

El había enviado chakra de viento a sus manos para reducir el daño de el jutsu

No tomaste en cuenta que soy portador de el Fuuton... Dijo mientras se miraba sus manos... Pero debo admitir que tu jutsu es muy fuerte pero te gasta mucho chakra no es cierto, bueno igual debo noquearte para me quede solo Menma

Al escuchar eso Menma corrió hacia donde Lara pero vio como Naruto aparecía tras ella y le daba y golpe en la nuca noquenadola y reteniendo su caída

Menma vio eso con ira...

Al parecer solo quedas tu y me iré de aquí... Dijo Naruto con su rostro frio

Menma vio a sus hermanas inconscientes y sus marcas en la mejillas se hacían más notorias su pelo se ponía más de punta y sus uñas se alargaban y sus ojos se convertían en rojo carmesí con una pupila rasgada

No te dejaré ir... Grito Menma corriendo hacia Naruto impactando in golpe que Naruto bloqueo con más dificultad

Esto es... No... El poder de el Kyubi... Debo detenerlo pronto

Naruto desapareció con una gran velocidad apareciendo frente de Menma y puso una mano en su cabeza

En un espacio mental se encontraba Menma de pie mirando una reja con un sello como cerradura

Oye niño, te dejaras vencer tan fácil por tu hermano... Pregunto una silueta con una sonrisa zorruna

No necesito tu ayuda yo podre detenerlo aun tengo tiempo antes que se vaya

Mientras se iba formando una cara de un zorro de chakra naranja

Ambos sabemos que me necesitas... Dijo el zorro

Con que de aquí viene tanto poder... Sonó una voz que Menma reconoció y su rostro se quedó en Shock

He-hermano que haces aquí como pudiste entrar... Pregunto Menma muy asombrado de ver a su hermano en el lugar donde el hablaba con el zorro

Ignorando lo que le dijo su hermano se acerco a la silueta de el zorro

Así que tu eres la bestia atrapada en le sello de mis hermanos... Le dijo Naruto a él zorro

Así que tu eres el hermano de este mocoso, me pregunto como pudiste entrar a este lugar

A lo que Naruto cerró sus ojos lentamente y luego los abrió enseñando su sharingan

Maldito Minato me sello en un mocoso como este, tu serias algo más divertido... Dijo el zorro con su típica sonrisa... Pero lastima que tengas esos malditos ojos, ohh ya veo tu tienes un gran parecido en Madara Uchiha por eso me repugnas tanto... Dijo mientras sonreía, pero también tienes parecido a Hashirama Senju...

Menma solo estaba en shock por ver la conversación de el kyubi y su hermano

Jum, no me compares con nadie y no poseeras ami hermano de todas formas... Para eso estoy aquí... Dijo mientras apretaba la forma de chakra de el zorro y la explotaba

Así saliendo de el espacio y estando en el lugar de su batalla

Que hiciste... Como entraste

No debo contestar eso... Dijo Naruto golpeado la nuca de Menma y haciendo que se desmayara

Naruto vio a sus hermanos en el suelo y dijo levemente... Lo siento, así creando tres clones para que los levantarán y los llevarán a sus camas

Naruto se dirigió a donde estaba Kushina... Les gane es hora de irme los mande con unos clones para que los dejen en sus cuartos... Le dijo Naruto a su madre con una mirada sin emociones

No dejaremos de intentarlo aún intentaremos ser una familia aún te seguiremos insistiendo para que llegue ese día... Dijo Kushina entre lágrimas

Solo pierden su tiempo, ahora eso de una familia ya no me importa, lo siento madre adios

Fin de el Flash back...

Naruto solo ignoro los recuerdos y siguió viendo el discurso

Notas de el autor

Neo:

Lo siento por no haber traído el capitulo ayer no tuve mucho tiempo pero lo prometido es deuda y acá lo tienen

Como pueden ver Lara tiene afinidad en Raiton y Mito en Suiton solo que aún no lo controlan muy bien solo tienen un jutsu y Menma aún no puede

Naruto no odia a su familia por si eso piensan solo que tiene un poco de rencor pero eso desaparecera en un futuro

Sin más nada que decir espero les guste este capitulo y que sea de su agrado adiós


	6. Aviso

Que hay gente espero que estén muy bien.

* * *

Este aviso es más que nada para que sepan que haré una reescritura de este fic espero que lo entiendan y me disculpe si ya les había gustado el fic pero siento que puede mejorar espero lo entiendan y lean la reescritura.

* * *

Sin mas nada que decir nos vemos en la siguiente. 


End file.
